Shade And Marina's first time
by NightlightStories
Summary: Shade thinks it's time him and his mate Marina have a private session. (Takes place after Sunwing)


Shade flew around the hollow tree, admiring the work the Silverwing colony had done. he was very happy. Marina had asked him to be her mate. who knew?

he flew into the tree and roosted. the sun was rising, so all the Silverwing's should be roosting soon as well.

he saw Marina fly into the tree, and his heart burst. he really did love her.

"hey," She said, roosting next to him. "hey." he said, smiling back at her.

none of them knew what to say. they just, sat there, looking at each other, like they were having a telepathic conversation.

how did he manage to score such a beautiful bat? he was a scrawny, and now partly hairless runt. and she was a bright, gorgeous intelligent bat.

he shuffled closer to her. what was there to say?

"yo… you're so pretty…" he said, getting lost in her eyes.

…only to get a clonk on the head.

"don't start being all 'mushy gushy' on me just 'cause we're mates now." she grinned at him.

"oh, yeah. my bad… heheh…"

"we should probably get some sleep," she said. " the suns already rising."

"oh, yeah." he said. he didn't know how to end the conversation properly, so he kissed her on the lips.

the action surprised Marina at first, but then she closed her eyes and kissed him back. the romantic tension between them was killing them. but how to solve it…?

Shade woke in the middle of the day. everyone else was asleep, including Marina.

he got an idea.

one time he walked in on Chinook making love his his mate, and he awkwardly flew off.

but he did see how they… did it. was that something him and Marina could do…?

he couldn't bare it any longer. he nudged Marina awake.

"hey, Marina!" he whispered.

"huh? wha? whats wrong?" she said groggily,wiping her eyes.

"I wanna try something. follow me." he said.

"but its midday! everyone else is asleep, just-"

"just come on!" he said, tugging at her wing. he lifted from the roost and looked back at Marina expectantly. "yeah, yeah, i'm coming." she said, lifting from the roost.

he led her out of tree haven and into the bright daylight.

he flew in place for a couple of wingbeats, waiting for Marina to catch up but also basking in the sun's warmth. "c'mon!" he called back to her.

"yeah yeah, I'm common." she said.

they flew down to a rather flat branch on a tree outside.

Marina, naturally, roosted upside down. "no, wait- come on the top of the branch."

he said.

"why?" she looked utterly confused.

Shade sighed. he should just tell her. "I was thinking… well, that we could… you know, have… sex?" he said shyly. she was going to laugh at him, he knew it.

but no, she just looked taken a back. "um, well, yeah, I… guess…" she said.

this was so awkward. why did I even ask her in the first place? he thought.

she turned around so that her but was facing toward him. a sudden urge of lust over took him, and he hopped on her. "so… I just…" "put it in." she said hungrily at the sight of his dick. he didn't need to be told twice. he slowly put his throbbing cock inside her already wet pussy. even though it was just the tip, it still felt amazing. he gasped and went in further.

but for Marina, it was anything but pleasant. the pain filled her and she cried out in pain. Shade quickly pulled out, not wanting to hurt her. "no, its ok, go back in." she said un surly. he put his member back into her lips. he went in about a quarter of the way in. "just tell me when you get used to it." he said soothingly.

Marina nodded, her fur getting matted with sweat. suddenly, pleasure splashed all over her and she bucked back into Shade. he grinned and shoved inside of her. "Marina… you're so tight…" he gasped.

Marina was to lost in paradise to reply.

her walls squeezed on Shades cock, ad he felt like he could do this all day.

there was a loud "smack"ing sound whenever his hips met her ass. they eventually got in the rhythm of each other's thrusts, so it was timed perfectly. Shade started thrusting so fast and hard that Marina couldn't keep up with him. he felt pressure rising in his member, then his white juices spilled into Marina's velvety hole. he cried out, and his sexual cries made Marina cum too. they both sat there panting. Shade pumped a few more times, then pulled out.

"that was… magical." Marina said between pants. "we should do that again sometime" Shade said.

"why don't we do it right now?" she grinned. he smiled seductively, and they tangled their bodies together in a sea of love.


End file.
